Fifteen Years Later
by To Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: After the birth of a friends child , Ruby Cassidy gets into contact with her three former friends friends from college , reminiscing of their college life and their lives since a falling out fifteen years prior . AU Red Thief , Rumbelle , Captain Swan , Snowing, with mentions of Philora.


**15 Years Later**

New Idea I am not even sure will be published. I modeled it after my mother and father and their relationship. And my mothers friendship with my 'aunts'.

Snowing , Captain Swan , Rumbelle , Red Thief.

* * *

_Once Upon a Time... Fuck it._

_In reality there have been many stories like this , but none of them have been mine. Well mine and my best friends , best enemies , and best roommates , and ultimately sisters. We all met our freshmen year when we were all rushing for the same sorority; Sigma Kappa. Don't worry you won't need to hear our grueling tale of whether or not we got in because in the end we all did earn our spot through some miracle that was meant to bring us together. We all seemed to be one corner to a square that formed our perfect friendship while it lasted.__When in college things were fun , yet tough , and the only thing that kept us going a the end of the day were each other because we seemed to be the only ones that just understood._

_The first in our perfect square was Mary-Margaret Blanchard. She got into the school thanks to her perfect grades and endless count of volunteer hours; also didn't hurt that the past three generations of her family had been graduates of Storybrooke U and they had all been Sigma Kappa's as well. Mary Margaret was basically a shoe in for an acceptance letter and to be a Kappa Sister. She studied Environmental Science and then within her first five weeks of being in the school she met 'The One' as she loved to call it. They met in the woods surrounding the campus while they were both going for a jog , he asked her out , she said yes , and now almost twenty years later they are now married with a little girl. We seemed to be the closer of the four and up until a falling out between the group we were always there for each other. Mary Margaret is now a major asset in the PETA and living the nice big lifestyle in which her and David are both big earners and they make sure to spend at least two months a year in Sicily during the summer._

_The second in our group was the always adventurous Emma Swan, she was rather a wild card getting in to even just the college but she somehow did it and somehow graduated with her Psychology degree. I always used to assume that it had to do with her fencing titles and her connection with the dean; Regina. Emma always used to say that Regina used to date her uncle Robin before they were torn apart by his death. Emma was always independent and then when we finally met she seemed to morph into our leader of the group , I of course had no objections. Her boyfriend Neal Cassidy followed her to Storybrooke and he lived only five miles away in an apartment because he had decided not to attend college. They were together up until our senior year when they departed after ... well you will know later. I thought that Emma would be crushed after Neal and not knowing what to do with her life , but it turned out to be the opposite. After graduation Emma left and ran off with some guy she met in a bar, a musician who wore black and eyeliner. As far as any of us know she is somewhere in the U.S. traveling with they guy from the bar._

_The third is Belle French , she was the more old-fashioned between the four of us. She claimed to be an old soul that was born in the wrong century. Studying Classic Literature and minoring in Historical Studies and graduating in the top 5% of students definitely was a testament to that. Belle seemed to be a shiny thing to everyone who attended Storybrooke since she came in with her foreign accent that she had from living in Australia up until she was fifteen. When she went to rush as a Kappa I think she was already secured a spot as soon as she opened her mouth. A lot of boys pursued her while in college but the only one that she ever kept her heart was her professor that she had for History her freshmen year , though they never officially got together until the middle of Junior year. She never left Storybrooke after that because they stayed together and settled down in his rather large house. I talk to Belle sometimes , since her wedding a couple years ago that she had with the elusive Mr. Gold. She seems happy but of course she is sometimes too formal to tell what she is really feeling. _

_Then there is me Ruby Lupus , the drop-out. i know such a glamorous life I must be living because I seemed to have everything figured out. I was an average student who got into Storybrooke through hard work and an average list of activities that had nothing making me stand out. I was a Kappa sister because I was a nice girl who did what she was supposed too. I studied with the mediocre and I partied with the worst. After studying Art for three and a half years I needed to drop out of college because I was slowly falling. After sleeping through half of the frat guys that were at Storybrooke I just needed to move on to a more mature guy. I needed to make myself feel better because at that point I barely wanted to get out of bed. My granny died and I didn't know where to move on from there.. So one night I needed comfort and I found it in the arms and bed of Neal Cassidy. It was a one time thing and Emma was still the apple of his eye. A while before finals I got sick and of course I had to be like every other cliche and I got pregnant. Of course after I told Emma she refused to look at me and I was shamed, Mary Margaret was also upset that I could do something to hurt one of our best friends. Belle held my hand when I went to tell my parents and very quickly after they were meeting Neal and they were making it mandatory that we get married if I wanted any of my inheritance from Granny. So when I was six months pregnant while the girls and my sisters were out celebrating Neal and I spent our nights at my family church and in the family inn figuring out what to do. I gave birth to Bae and we lived a quiet life , running Granny's diner and of course we added four more angels after a while by multiple accidents. I still blame the Kahlua every day._

* * *

So for some background my mother and her friends were roommates , and my dad was with one of her roommates for years and then my mom went into a tailspin after my grandmother died. I guess my grandfather and great grandparents made my parents marry and they have been together for the past 20 years this Friday . My 4 siblings are all a year apart (10 , 9 , 8 , 7) and with me turning 20 in two months I thought I might try to do a twist on my family story. My mom recently got back into contact with all of her roommates and they are all friends again. This story will be an adaptation of that.


End file.
